Une pluie éternelle sur son visage
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Hibari Kyôya n'aime personne. Ou tout du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il en donne. Après tout, personne ne sait d'où il vient ni ce qui l'a amené à devenir le froid et sévère préfet de discipline qu'il est aujourd'hui. Seule la pluie, aussi éternelle que sa douleur, connaît son passé. Celui d'une guerre, d'une bataille pour la survie et de son Soleil. Yahiko. OS. Shônen-aï.


**Konbanwa !**_  
_

**Voici encore un nouvel OS dont l'idée m'est venue en repensant au passé de Yahiko et grâce à mon envie d'écrire sur Kyôya. Parce que je pense que pour pouvoir vivre avec lui, il faut vraiment avoir le moral...  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Reborn! appartiennent à Akira Amano et ceux de Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

_Hibari Kyôya n'aimait personne._

_C'était un fait que nul ne pouvait ni ne voulait contester en raison du caractère ombrageux du Nuage Vongola. Néanmoins, nul ne le voyait également aujourd'hui, sur le toit de son bien-aimé collège. Sans sa veste noire ni son badge de préfet, il était allongé depuis plus d'une heure, les bras en croix, sous la pluie. La laissant dégouliner sur son visage malgré le froid qui avait engourdi ses membres, malgré le temps qui s'assombrissait encore, malgré les herbivores désobéissant aux règles qui devaient parcourir les rues de la ville. Car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial._

_Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il vivait à Namimori._

_Personne n'avait jamais su d'où il venait ni pourquoi sa force était si impressionnante pour son âge. Et, l'adolescent le savait, il emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe._

_- Yahiko…_

_Il leva la main droite vers le ciel, ses pleurs se mêlant à l'averse qui glaçait son corps, les yeux fixés vers les nuages au-dessus de lui. Des larmes qui ne coulaient jamais qu'à ce moment précis de l'année lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, sans défense, démuni face à son propre passé. Avec cette éternelle pluie sur son visage._

_- Je…_

_Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure tandis que l'orage éclatait._

**Pourquoi Kyôya fait-il respecter la discipline ? Parce que sans règles, ce serait le chaos.**

Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Morts, quand il était jeune. Il ne se rappelait même pas de leurs visages, du sourire de sa mère ou des bras forts de son père : juste un grand vide. Dans une période de guerre, beaucoup d'enfants étaient ainsi laissés à l'abandon sans famille pour les soutenir. Kyôya en faisait partie.

Petit garçon sombre au regard hautain, on l'avait souvent chassé lorsqu'il cherchait à manger. Son quotidien se résumait donc (comme beaucoup d'autres) à fouiller les poubelles pendant la nuit quand personne ne pouvait le surprendre, courir quand sa vie en dépendait, éviter tous les conflits ninjas et dormir là où il ne faisait pas trop humide. Le village caché d'Ame faisait partie du Pays de la Pluie, minuscule patrie cernée par les cinq grandes puissances shinobis : autant dire qu'en cas de conflit, c'était toujours eux qui avaient le plus de dégâts à la fois sur leur sol et dans leurs rangs alors qu'ils auraient voulu ne pas s'en mêler… La famille de Kyôya avait ainsi été un « dommage collatéral ». Une famille civile massacrée sans aucune raison par des combattants étrangers.

L'enfant ne savait pas comment il avait pu sortir vivant de chez lui, néanmoins, il n'avait jamais approché de nouveau son ancienne maison à présent en ruines. Il vivait donc, à cinq ans, dans les alentours du village sans y rester plus d'une heure d'affilée.

**Pourquoi Kyôya aime-t-il les choses mignonnes ? Parce que Yahiko, du haut de ses six ans, l'était quand il l'a rencontré.**

Ce fut dans les vestiges d'une habitation qu'il s'arrêta un jour en essayant de trouver un abri à la pluie incessante, symbole perpétuel de leur tristesse collective, le corps secoué de tremblements. Non, il ne devait pas tomber malade ! Il ne devait pas… Sa respiration se fit sifflante tandis que Kyôya se frottait les bras puis s'assoupissait, son sommeil habituellement léger laissant place à celui de plomb qu'ont les gens fiévreux. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'une tête rousse passa le pas de ce qui avait été celui de la porte (désormais disparue), qu'il n'ouvrit pas les yeux alors qu'un petit tas de bois s'entassait dans la pièce, qu'il ne bougea pas quand un feu s'embrasa et que quelqu'un posa une couverture élimée sur ses épaules.

Par contre, ses narines frémirent en sentant une odeur de nourriture et il entrouvrit les paupières avec difficulté. Il y avait là, agenouillé face au bois brûlant, un petit garçon à la chevelure flamboyante un peu plus âgé que lui, tout aussi maigre et mal habillé. Pourtant, on sentait comme une aura lumineuse qui mit l'enfant de cinq ans presque à l'aise. Il grogna, s'ébrouant tout en gardant la couverture, avant de tenter de bouger. Aussitôt, l'autre, comme mis sur ressorts, se leva pour le repousser contre le mur.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il. Tu es malade.

- Qui-

La fin de sa question se perdit dans une quinte de toux et l'inconnu lui tendit alors ce qui semblait être un bouillon de légumes (composé de plus d'eau que de légumes…) et du pain rassis.

- Mange ça.

Sans se faire prier, Kyôya se jeta sur la nourriture : après tout, s'il était dans cet état, c'était également parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours… Une fois qu'il eut fini d'avaler ce qu'il y avait, il se ré-affala contre le mur, fixant l'autre enfant sans rien dire. Il était… mignon. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui traversa l'esprit.

- Je m'appelle Yahiko, se présenta le garçon aux cheveux roux. Ravi de te, euh… t'avoir sauvé. Enfin, je crois.

C'est ainsi que Kyôya fit la connaissance de Yahiko. Un gamin à la chevelure couleur de Ciel, aux yeux plein d'avenir et au charisme naissant.

**Pourquoi aime-t-il les hauteurs ? Parce qu'il y vivait avec Yahiko.**

Il n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de rester avec des gens sans que ceux-ci essaient de le tabasser, cela lui avait donc fait plutôt bizarre lorsque l'autre enfant avait insisté pour rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri : une histoire de bonne conscience, tout ça. Ni lui ni l'autre ne savaient vraiment ce que cela voulait dire mais toujours est-il que Yahiko ne partit pas, même quand il fut entièrement sur pied.

- Dis, Kyôya, tu as une idée de où est-ce qu'on va dormir ce soir ?

Le gamin aux cheveux roux était particulièrement bavard pour son âge, réalisant un monologue quasiment ininterrompu durant toute la journée pour éviter qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe entre eux. Kyôya avait grandi dans la solitude, contrairement à lui qui vivait encore l'année précédente avec ses parents : une différence notable, presque un gouffre entre eux. Pourtant, il ne se laissait pas abattre.

- Kyôya ! répéta-t-il.

L'enfant devant lui s'arrêta, ses chaussures trouées s'imprégnant de boue sous la pluie. Ils étaient loin du village, ayant emporté quelques petits trucs pour manger mais rien de bien consistant. Comme toujours.

- Il y a moins de personnes dans les montagnes, murmura le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Je croyais que tu n'y étais jamais allé parce que tu ne savais pas faire de feu ?

- Oui mais…

Bon, déjà il lui avait adressé la parole, c'était bien. Yahiko soupira devant la paralysie du plus jeune avant de le prendre d'autorité par la main de son bras libre (l'autre tenant tant bien que mal un sac poubelle rempli de ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer).

- Bon, alors on y va.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de route, les deux enfants avaient atteint des hauteurs puis créé un feu, mangé quelques bouchées avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, épuisés.

**Pourquoi herbivore ou carnivore ? Parce qu'il fallait manger ou être mangé.**

- Yahiko ? Pourquoi il y a une guerre ?

Kyôya prenait rarement la parole mais ce n'était jamais pour dire quelque chose de stupide. Ce soir-là, la "récolte" avait été mauvaise. Blottis sous une couverture devant un faible feu, les deux enfants étaient restés silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le plus petit ne pose la question qui le taraudait depuis des semaines.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux soupira, passant un bras autour des épaules de celui à la chevelure d'ébène avant de prendre la parole, les yeux soudain dangereusement brûlants.

- Parce que nous sommes faibles et qu'ils sont forts, souffla-t-il sans quitter les flammes du regard. Parce que nous n'arrivons pas à les chasser du pays. Parce qu'il faut manger ou être mangé et que nous n'arrivons pas à nous imposer. Alors, on fuit.

L'image d'un petit lapin chassé par un chien prit place dans l'esprit de Kyôya.

- On est des herbivores et ce sont des carnivores ? tenta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de ramener son aîné sur terre, qui éclata de rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, ça changera.

Lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, Kyôya avait l'impression que tout était possible.

**Pourquoi parle-t-il de "mordre à mort" ? Parce que c'est la phrase d'accroche qu'ils ont décidé ensemble pour lui.**

Lorsqu'ils allaient voler de la nourriture dans le village, Kyôya et Yahiko se faisaient discrets mais n'arrivaient pas toujours à se sortir indemnes de toutes les situations. Lorsque le plus jeune eut huit ans, ils se firent ainsi prendre la main dans le sac par un marchand alors qu'ils tentaient de lui voler du pain.

- Attends, sale petit vaurien !

- Kyôya ! hurla le garçon aux cheveux roux, paniqué de voir son cadet se faire prendre au col par le commerçant.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'enfant lui saisissait le bras avant de le mordre de toutes ses forces, laissant une marque sanguinolente dans la chair de l'adulte. Pendant qu'il criait de douleur, il le lâcha. Yahiko attrapa aussitôt d'une main le pain convoité, de l'autre celle de Kyôya, avant de s'enfuir en courant à toutes jambes. Une fois à la périphérie d'Ame, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, s'affalant sur le sol mouillé avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux qui se transforma progressivement en quelque chose de plus exalté.

- Alors, ça, c'était quelque chose, rigolait le plus âgé. Tu m'avais encore jamais montré ce côté de ta personnalité.

- C'était un réflexe.

- C'est décidé ! déclara-t-il en se redressant d'un coup, le dos et les cheveux couverts de boue. J'ai trouvé ta phrase d'accroche, Kyôya : ce sera "mordre à mort" !

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi…

Yahiko rigola de plus belle, s'attirant un sourire amusé de l'enfant à la chevelure noire. Malgré la pluie environnante, il sentait tout de même un soleil. Dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, dès que Yahiko souriait.

**Pourquoi Kyôya se bat-il autant ? Parce que cela lui rappelle qu'il est en vie.**

Kyôya avait neuf ans lorsqu'il fut pour la première fois obligé d'en venir aux mains avec d'autres vagabonds. Yahiko était parti depuis la veille chercher de nouveaux vêtements dans un endroit connu de lui seul où il avait refusé d'emmener le plus jeune. Le laissant ainsi, sans le savoir, à la merci d'une adolescente qui les avait espionnés pendant plus d'une semaine pour attaquer leur repère quand il partirait.

La fille avait surgi de la pluie battante, grande asperge aux muscles nerveux sous des habits en lambeaux, ses cheveux longs plaqués contre un visage inexpressif.

- Donne-moi ça, avait-elle commandé d'une voix sifflante, fixant le morceau de viande fumante qu'il tenait.

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs l'avait regardé, ses yeux gris métal observant de haut en bas l'ennemi potentiel en face de lui, puis il avait mordu dans la nourriture. Elle s'était jetée sur lui.

Lorsque Yahiko revint, deux bonnes heures plus tard, Kyôya tenait à peine debout : ses bras étaient lacérés de plaies fines tandis que des ecchymoses sombres apparaissaient partout sur sa peau. Tremblant, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, observant sans vraiment la voir l'adolescente allongée plus loin. Des traces de morsure parcouraient le corps déjà glacé tandis qu'une flaque écarlate s'élargissait sous le crâne de la fille. En voyant son aîné, l'enfant s'était effondré. Il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'une paire de bras le rattrapait.

- Kyôya, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le pré-adolescent en le serrant contre lui, ignorant le frisson d'effroi qui parcourait son dos.

- Elle… elle avait un couteau, chuchota-t-il, à bout de forces. J'ai réussi à la mettre par terre mais sa tête, elle a cogné la pierre et…

Le nez dans le cou de Yahiko, un sanglot le secoua, vite interrompu par l'étreinte chaleureuse qui l'entourait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul, souffla l'enfant aux cheveux roux. Plus jamais…

- Mais la fille, elle-

- Tu es vivant, le coupa Yahiko. C'est tout ce qui compte.

A partir de ce jour, Kyôya comprit que se battre pour sa fierté était une bonne chose. Mais que sentir le corps de Yahiko contre le sien était encore mieux.

**Pourquoi il s'appelle "Hibari" ? Parce que Yahiko trouvait que ça sonnait bien.**

- Tu as dix ans aujourd'hui.

Kyôya regarda l'adolescent à côté de lui comme s'il se rendait soudain compte de sa stupidité chronique.

- Oui, et ?

- Ce serait bien de te trouver un nom de famille, réfléchit Yahiko à voix haute.

- Si tu n'en as pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, répliqua l'enfant.

- … Je ne veux pas de mon nom. Toi, tu n'en a plus : c'est différent.

Un petit silence s'installa. Ils étaient seuls dans leur grotte, se réchauffant de la nuit glaciale grâce au feu qu'ils avaient allumé. Le plus âgé préparait distraitement un peu de soupe sous le regard suspicieux de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs, qui se méfiait de ses capacités culinaires comme de la peste depuis qu'il avait fait flamber trois de leurs repas en moins d'une semaine. Sachant qu'ils en loupaient un sur deux, cela avait été un véritable désastre pour leurs estomacs.

- Pourquoi pas Yamamoto ? Ça va bien avec ton besoin de vivre dans les montagnes, non ?

- Hors de question.

- Ôta ?

- Non.

- Saitô, alors ?

- J'ai dit non, Yahiko.

- Hibari ?

Kyôya ouvrit la bouche pour refuser lorsque l'idée se fraya un chemin vers son esprit. Hibari… Kyôya. Sans s'en rendre compte, il répéta le nom à voix haute, frémissant lorsqu'il roula sur sa langue sans y laisser un âpre sentiment de dégoût : lui qui d'habitude refusait ce qui pouvait mettre une barrière entre lui et Yahiko trouvait que cette idée était… eh bien, était plutôt sympathique. Un grand sourire illumina le visage fatigué de l'adolescent roux, qui abandonna le repas pour serrer son cadet dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Hibari Kyôya ! s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il éclata de rire lorsque les pommettes du plus jeune se colorèrent puis évita de peu un coup de poing en sentant la nourriture prendre une odeur de cramé. Oups…

**Pourquoi Kyôya avait-il appris à aimer la pluie ? Parce que cela lui rappelait le plus beau jour de sa vie.**

Il s'en rappellerait toujours. Il était parti donner à manger aux petits oiseaux qui vivaient à une bonne centaine de mètres de là, laissant à Yahiko le soin de ranger la grotte en utilisant les caisses qu'ils avaient trouvé deux jours plus tôt. Bien que la pluie ne s'arrête jamais, il avait été pris de court par une averse plus forte que d'habitude et malgré une course folle jusqu'à leur repère, l'adolescent était revenu trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Enlève ça, je vais te donner autre chose, rigola le plus âgé en le voyant débarquer.

Claquant des dents, les pieds gelés par la boue froide, il n'avait pas protesté lorsque Yahiko avait enlevé son haut. Néanmoins, ce dernier se tendit étrangement quand il releva la tête pour le regarder faire.

- Kyôya…

L'adolescent cilla à peine en le voyant se rapprocher de lui, oubliant tout de même momentanément de respirer lorsque les lèvres chaudes de son aîné se posèrent maladroitement sur les siennes. Une drôle de sensation prit place dans son ventre, plutôt agréable, et il passa les bras autour du cou de Yahiko pour ne pas qu'il s'écarte. Pour ne pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant, une fois à bout de souffle, Kyôya se résolut enfin à le lâcher. Il rouvrit ses yeux gris métal, cherchant la moindre expression sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux roux : entre surprise et plaisir, il trouva surtout de la joie. Bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Eh ben, souffla-t-il, on peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux.

- … On recommence ?

Sa question, posée en toute innocence, fit rire Yahiko. Puis, celui-ci s'exécuta, tout le bonheur du monde concentré dans ses yeux couleur noisette.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Kyôya n'avait jamais été plus heureux que ce jour-là, malgré la guerre, la pluie et le peu de nourriture qui leur restait. Parce que Yahiko était son soleil que rien ne pouvait altérer, un Ciel intouchable et bienfaisant.

**Pourquoi est-il insensible à la douleur ? Parce que rien ne l'a plus fait souffrir que de se séparer de Yahiko.**

- Kyôya ? l'appela quelqu'un en le secouant. Kyôya !

L'adolescent de douze ans ouvrit des yeux agacés sur la fille en face de lui. Celle-ci ne cilla pas devant sa tentative évidente d'intimidation, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal : Yahiko le lui avait fait jurer, après tout.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller, Konan, grogna-t-il en se redressant. Ou tu seras mordue à mort.

Il bâilla pendant qu'elle soupirait, blasée par son caractère exécrable. Cela faisait bientôt huit mois qu'elle vivait avec les deux garçons, pourtant, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'accepter. Ils l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine alors que des vagabonds s'en étaient pris à elle, le plus jeune étant assez étrangement le plus effrayant des deux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle monopolisait son cher Yahiko : ce dernier n'aurait jamais d'yeux que pour lui, de toute façon…

- Il y a des gens qui approchent, souffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, il se leva d'un bond, la poussant derrière une caisse pour la cacher puis sortit de la grotte. Effectivement, au loin, une dizaine de silhouettes se dessinaient. Les attaquants habituels : des hommes et femmes désespérés, le corps aussi asséché que leur cœur malgré la pluie, prêts à tuer pour survivre dans ce monde en guerre. Kyôya serra les dents. Il avait promis. Il avait promis à Yahiko que, quoi qu'il arrive, Konan ne serait pas blessée. L'adolescent roux avait dû partir en urgence aujourd'hui à cause d'une accalmie qui lui permettait de se déplacer au village sans se faire pourchasser : il mettrait cependant au moins une bonne heure avant de revenir. Un étrange vide se forma dans la poitrine du plus jeune, qui sentit de l'eau couler le long de son visage. Il ne pleurait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas pleurer. Même quand son bras cassa pendant qu'on le maintenait à terre dans une tentative de lapidation, même quand il sentit les os de sa main se briser dans un bruit affreux en abattant enfin son premier ennemi, même quand il ne resta plus que lui face au carnage.

Lorsque Yahiko rentra, une heure et demie plus tard, il ne trouva qu'un cadavre déjà glacé au milieu des autres. Kyôya avait expiré depuis longtemps, les yeux encore ouverts vers le ciel, regardant la pluie tomber sans jamais s'arrêter. Comme la pluie éternelle sur le visage de Yahiko.

Il n'y avait plus ses hurlements de douleur, plus sa colère envers le monde entier, plus de sang autour de lui. Non, plus rien.

_Il ne comprit jamais comment il avait pu de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Seul cet homme au loup à carreaux semblait connaître la raison de sa venue ici mais il ne put obtenir de lui qu'un sourire navré. Alors, il avait continué ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Mordre à mort. Faire respecter les règles. Se battre. Différencier les carnivores et herbivores. Rester sous la pluie._

_L'orage finit par se calmer, laissant place à une éclaircie bienvenue pour le corps froid du jeune préfet de discipline du collège Namimori._

_Hibari Kyôya n'aimait personne._

_Sauf le Ciel, si magnifique une fois que la pluie s'arrêtait, et le soleil caressant son visage pour le réchauffer. Car dans ces moments-là, le visage de Yahiko s'imposait à son esprit et il avait l'impression d'encore entendre son rire résonner autour de lui._

* * *

**Et voilàààà, c'est triste, pas vrai ? Surtout quand on sait que Yahiko va mourir jeune, se sacrifiant pour Konan... *rire nerveux* je sens que je vais me faire lapider par ma senpai et ma meilleure amie si je ne fais pas une suite avec une fin plus... ouverte, dirons-nous.**_  
_

**Review ? (parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire sur Kyôya sans le rendre trop OOC)  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


End file.
